Mario Kart: Super Circuit
|genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older |platform = Game Boy Advance, Wii U |media = Game Boy Advance cartridge |pregame = Mario Kart 64 (1996) |nxtgame = Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) }} Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Japanese: マリオカート：スーパーサーキットMariokāto: Sūpāsākitto) (マリオカートアドバンス Mario Kāto Adobansu, Mario Kart Advance), is the third installment in the Mario Kart series. This game introduces twenty new tracks and has all of the tracks from Super Mario Kart. Racers The eight racers are classified into three weight groups. Those three groups being Lightweight, Middleweight, and Heavyweight. Lightweight characters have high acceleration and high handling but suffer from low top speeds, and heavier weight racers can knock them off the course. The middleweight racers are average in all areas. The heavyweight racers have high top speeds and are recommended to be the fastest in the game, but the downfall is that they suffer from low acceleration and low handling which can slow them down. While the in-game character selection screen shows the "Speed" and Weight stats, the Speed stat is actually the Acceleration stat. The real speed stat is not shown. Lightweight Middleweight Heavyweight Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, and Yellow Yoshi also appear as playable characters. However, they are only available in multiplayer when only one player has a Mario Kart: Super Circuit cartridge. These Yoshis share the same stats as the green Yoshi regularly playable. Original Tracks Mushroom Cup *Peach Circuit *Shy Guy Beach *Riverside Park *Bowser Castle Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Boo Lake *Cheese Land *Bowser Castle 2 Lightning Cup *Luigi Circuit *Sky Garden *Cheep Cheep Island *Sunset Wilds Star Cup *Snow Land *Ribbon Road *Yoshi Desert *Bowser Castle 3 Special Cup *Lakeside Park *Broken Pier *Bowser Castle 4 *Rainbow Road Battle Stages *GBA Battle Course 1 *GBA Battle Course 2 *GBA Battle Course 3 *GBA Battle Course 4 Extra Courses Every course from Super Mario Kart returns in this game. These courses are unlocked by obtaining a Star rank or better in a Grand Prix cup, as well as collecting over a total of 100 coins throughout the four races. Like in Super Mario Kart, each of these courses are five laps long. Some obstacles and hazards from the original courses have been removed, and coin locations have been changed, with each course containing a total of 50 coins each. Mario Kart DS and onward would later have a very similar feature called Retro Grand Prix, which features four cups consisting of tracks from all past Mario Kart games. Extra Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit 1 *Donut Plains 1 *Ghost Valley 1 *Bowser Castle 1 Extra Flower Cup *Mario Circuit 2 *Choco Island 1 *Ghost Valley 2 *Donut Plains 2 Extra Lightning Cup *Bowser Castle 2 *Mario Circuit 3 *Koopa Beach 1 *Choco Island 2 Extra Star Cup *Vanilla Lake 1 *Bowser Castle 3 *Mario Circuit 4 *Donut Plains 3 Extra Special Cup *Koopa Beach 2 *Ghost Valley 3 *Vanilla Lake 2 *Rainbow Road Gallery Trivia *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' is one of the few Game Boy Advance games to offer Link Up Mode (a cable running from one Handheld to another). Players can then race against each other in GP mode, VS Mode or Battle Mode. It also has a Ghost Car which means you can swap time trial records and try to beat them by beating the ghost car. *This game is the first game in the Mario Kart series to have Retro Stages. Every Super Mario Kart course returns in this game. *Luigi, Wario, Peach, and Toad reuse voice clips from the Japanese release of Mario Kart 64 and in the first two Mario Party games. *This is the 1st handheld Mario Kart game in the Mario Kart series. *This is the first Mario Kart game to have a random character option. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the only other Mario Kart game with this option. de:Mario Kart: Super Circuit fr:Mario Kart: Super Circuit it:Mario Kart: Super Circuit fi:Mario Kart: Super Circuit es:Mario Kart: Super Circuit nl:Mario Kart: Super Circuit pt-br:Mario Kart Super Circuit da:Mario Kart: Super Circuit no:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Games released for the Game Boy Advance Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart series Category:2001 games Category:Spin-offs